Soldiers of the Shadows
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: When Thrawn is assigned to hunt down the Rebel cell 'Phoneix Squadron', he assigns his best force to handle it, a special forces unit known as Shadow Force. rated t for violence, death and cursing.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Art and Disney do.**

 **(** Batoon Sector, Rebel command ship, Nebulon- B frigate _Dawnbreaker_.)

Jason Firum fired his E-11 as he stepped over the bodies of the 2 dead Rebel soldiers and shot another as he rounded the corner.

"Commander Jason to Admiral Thrawn, sir we are approaching the bridge and preparing for breach, orders sir?"

Jason asked as he pressed a button on his wrist for his comlink and an image of the Chiss officer appeared.

"Breach and eliminate Captain Gry, Commander, then have the rest of Shadow Force return to the _Chimaera_ , you have your orders, Commander."

Thrawn said as the communication winked out as Jason turned on his helmet communicator and stepped over the Rebel bodies as a shard of light from the ship shone on him, showing off his jet-black armor with a red stripe running across the helmet.

He was an officer for the Imperial Special Forces and he was on a mission.

"Commander Jason to all Imperial forces aboard the _Dawnbreaker_ , return to the hanger and prepare to evacuate, there won't be much left of this ship when we're done with it, Dawn, you done rigging the reactor core yet?"

Jason asked as he turned the corner and killed two more Rebel soldiers with 2 shots to their heads, dropping them instantly as he stepped over their bodies as 2 more Special Force soldiers showed up, Jason's teammates as he saw the symbol of a Loth Wolf on his shoulder patches.

"Your late, you ready to breach?"

Jason asked as he checked his modified E-11 to make sure it was ready for battle as he looked at his teammates, Leo carried a T-21 repeating rifle and Jerm carried a DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle as both gave him a thumb up.

"Ready, boss."

Leo said as Jerm nodded.

"Ready, commander just give the word."

Jerm said as Jason nodded and planted a thermal detonator on the door as it beeped and buzzed.

"Ready!"

Jason said as the explosive blew up and destroyed the bridge door.

"Breach and clear, no prisoners!"

Jason ordered as he and his teammates rushed in, Jason fired and killed 2 Rebel Soldiers with chest shots before they could fire back, another charged him as he twisted the man's neck with one hand as Jerm tossed a Rebel soldier to the side as he fired his rifle with one hand as Lego fired his rifle and killed the last 2 Rebel soldiers left with 2 shots to the chest.

"Clear!"

Leo said as Jason fired through the smoke and hit a man attempting to fire a blast rifle at them, knocking him to the ground as Jason stepped towards him.

"Sorry, but this is a war."

Jason said before raising his E-11 and firing the weapon with on hand before turning and walking out of the room as he raised his hand to his helmet.

"Dawn, we're returning to the _Reaper_ , are you done rigging the reactor?"

Jason asked as they walked over to an airlock as a sleek _Raider-_ class corvette flew up to the airlock and docked with the door as it opened to show 2 more Special force agents at the pilot and co-pilot seat.

"Good to see you, Briggs, Leo, you're the team pilot, you fly…. The rest of us are waiting for Dawn and the rest of the squad to get here and then we're returning to the _Chimera_ for debrief… This Rebel cell is done for."

Jason said before 4 more Special Forces agents showed up, Jason could recognize Dawn easily from her confident stride as Jason motioned towards the Reaper.

"We're leaving now, everyone on the _Reaper."_

Jason ordered before holstering his rifle and stepping onto the Corvette as the rest of Shadow Force did before the ship spun, fired it engines and flew away as explosions overtook the Rebel frigate, splitting it in half as it plunged towards the planet.

The _Reaper_ flew away with dozens of TIE fighters and _Sentinel_ class shuttles following them.

"Commander Jason to Admiral Thrawn, it's done, sir, the rebel flagship is destroyed, all hands are dead… Their gone, sir."

Jason reported over the _Reaper's_ holo terminal as the _Reaper_ flew towards the Seventh fleet and its flagship.

"Good work, commander, dock at the _Enduring_ and report to the captain, I will have new orders for you in 48 hours, you are dismissed until then."

Thrawn replied before the transmission cut out, Jason was silent as the _Reaper_ flew towards the star destroyer as it ducked under the ship before docking with its hanger bay as the landing clamps latched around the corvette, locking it in place.

"Home sweet home, eh, commander?"

Jerm asked as Shadow Force climbed onto a catwalk and walked into the depths of the hanger bay, carrying their rifles before walking into a turbolift.

"We took down an entire Rebel cell, I think that deserves a celebration."

Leo said as the turbolift activated, bringing the squad higher as they pulled off their helmets, Leo looked behind him to see Jason still holding his E-11, his helmet still on as he looked at the blond hair, orange eyed Special Force pilot.

"I'll keep my helmet on until we get to our room, the admiral is going to need us sooner or later, best to keep prepared."

Jason replied over his armor's radio as Leo shrugged as the doors to the turbolift opened and the squad piled out.

"We should get to the barrack, maybe we're be on the holo net already if we're lucky."

Leo put in as Jason nodded with his head.

"Go watch the video, record it for me, we can always watch it and see if we messed up on anything…. I'm going to sleep."

Jason put in before taking off his helmet, revealing a 15-year-old teen with dark brown hair and fiery crimson eyes.

"Got it, boss, we're wake you up if anything happens."

Jerm said before he led the rest of Shadow Force down the hall before they vanished, Jason looked to see Dawn hadn't followed him, the girl had red hair and blue eyes that looked like they could freeze an enemy in half.

"You could have been killed if you didn't get out before the reactor exploded, try not to make it a habit and everything will be great."

Jason put in as he turned and went to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah, see you around, boss!"

Dawn called out before turning and walking away.

Author notes

 **Ok, I made this story after seeing battle front 2, the story will be about Shadow Force, I will be writing chapters but I can't say when the next chapter is. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
